


Pavlov

by quarentime_fiction



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Classical conditioning, F/M, No actual sex, Semi Public, hades gets a boner in a meeting, lots of teasing, persephone shows her devious side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarentime_fiction/pseuds/quarentime_fiction
Summary: Oh goodness, thought Persephone, rather annoyed at herself. Now that she had let her thoughts wander there, the rest of the meeting would feel much longer. She could feel a familiar heat coiling in her belly. It’s very unfair, she thought, that Hades can’t read my mind and get equally annoyed by this meeting.Persephone looked down at her wrist. Perfect! She did have a hair tie.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Pavlov

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling inspired by Persephone's devious side in episode 102...enjoy!

Persephone wished this meeting could have been an email. Nobody liked hearing Thanatos go on an on about his progress anyway. It was well known that if Thanatos said he had completed 25 tasks he’d really only done 12. Still, she Hermes, Hecate, Hades, and variously employed shades sat around the conference room table pretending to follow along to the presentation. Persephone looked around the table. Hermes seemed to be struggling to sit still. Which was on par for the course. He kept fidgeting in his chair, with his finger tapping on the table with no detectable beat or rhythm. Hecate seemed to be paying attention to that more than the presentation. One minute she would be staring attentively at Thanatos, taking notes and nodding. The next her eyes would flash down to Hermes’ irregularly tapping fingers. No doubt considering all the ways she could make it stop. Hades was the only one who seemed to be able to keep himself on track. Of course, it was all for the optics. Later that evening Hades would be complaining about how useless these in-person reports were and how it would be much more time-efficient if Hades just reviewed the records and made the appropriate calls himself. 

  
Persephone let out a quiet sigh and pushed a stray piece of hair over her shoulder. Her hair was just down past her shoulder blades today. She could feel the edges of it tickling her skin over the low-cut back of her top. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hades break focus and sneak a quick glance at her. If she had not already been looking at him, Persephone would have missed it. She felt a little heat creep into her cheeks but made sure it went no further. Nobody needed her blooming blue flowers in the middle of the meeting.  
She had gotten much better at controlling her blooms since she and Hades had finally done something about all that energy between them. It was much easier to keep a lid on it when she knew they would be together all night. Last night had been especially fun…

Persephone heard the distinctive click of the lock turning. Not unexpectedly, she found herself off the ground and pressed up against the door. Hades had lifted her up deftly, Persephone’s legs wrapping instinctively around his hips and pulling him closer to her core. She could already feel how hard he was. She let her hands come up and wind themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck. This was not gentle; his lips were pressed hard against hers. It had been a long day and both parties were interested in relieving some tension. Persephone nipped at Hades’ bottom lip, eliciting a growl from the man and a sudden loss of contact with the door as he brought them over to the bed.

  
Once on the bed, he hovered over her, careful to not crush her completely under his weight. He continued his ministrations, keeping a constant pressure where their bodies met. Hades moved from her lips to her jawline and down her neck to her clavicle. Persephone let out a shallow breath each time he met her sensitive skin. Her hands moved to his collar, fingers quickly undoing his tie and starting on the buttons of his shirt. When he sat up to remove his shirt, Persephone suddenly felt very bold. When he tried to come back on top of her, she pushed both hands against his bare chest lightly. Her hands were slightly cold, and the contrast made both of them gasp. Hooking one of her legs behind Hade’s knee. She flipped them.  
Hades now lay beneath her, bare-chested and hair tousled. If before hadn’t been enough to turn her on, this was. His hands came to her hips where her dress had already ridden up to her belly button. She ground down on his hardness, even still being separated by her underwear and his slacks, the pressure was enough to make them both gasp. Instinctively, Hades’ hips jerked upwards and he threw his head back against the coverlet and made a noise of satisfaction. He did not stay prone for long. He sat up so that they were now chest to chest. The slight change in angle gave Persephone some welcome friction at her center and she sighed.

  
“Kore,” He breathed against her lips  
“Yes?” she murmured back.  
“You are everything I have dreamed about” He whispered before kissing her again. Gently this time, Persephone relished in the feeling, and wanting to feel more of him, reached back to undo the zipper on her dress. Sensing her movement, Hades broke the kiss and reached back to pull the zipper down. He reached to the hem and helped lift it over her head, only breaking eye contact when the dress was in the way. Persephone’s hair had grown considerably since they had entered the apartment and as the dress pulled away her hair fell, fanning behind her in a sheet. Hades' eyes dilated impossibly further as he took her in. _I am the luckiest God in the universe_ , he thought. With upper body’s bare, they once again came together. The gentleness of the previous contact forgotten. Hades hands ran up and down her back, while Persephone held a grip so tight on his shoulders, he knew he would have sizeable scratches later.

  
Persephone gave an enthusiastic roll of her hips and was rewarded with a loud moan from Hades. His pants were impossibly tight now. Persephone knew this and, running her hands down his chest to where their bodies met, shuffled herself backward just enough to give her space to pull down the zipper and let his erection spring free, though still constrained in his dark boxers. She sat up on her knees, which gave Hades enough room to kick his pants down to the floor. Raised up on her knees, she was at the perfect height for Hades to take a breast in his mouth. Persephone gasped and knit her fingers into his hair. He sucked and nipped at her breast as one hand slid below her and attempted to slide past her underwear.

  
“Just wait,” Persephone grabbed his wrist before he could go further. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she felt like seeing Hades come apart first.  
“Sweetness,” he said, a little confused as she stood up. Though he was quickly speechless again. Once again struck by the beauty of the woman in front of him and the fact he got to see her like this. Hades was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and slowly Persephone kneeled down in front of him, looking up at him from between his legs. He let one hand come down to cup her face, she turned slightly to lay a kiss in the palm of his hand. The balance of tenderness and passion present in the room making her shiver. He went to wrap his hand around her hair the way they normally did when Persephone went down on him. She enjoyed the roughness of his hands twisting her hair when she was close to taking him over the edge. But Persephone pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pointedly pulled her hair back. She felt certain that his hands would snake their way back and take hold, eventually. But this would at least give him a chance to just sit back. Hades looked down, breathing heavily in anticipation.

  
“I want you to relax,” she said, as she pressed her check into the fabric of his boxers, though not quite applying pressure where he needed it the most. Persephone moved her fingers to the waistband of his boxers so that he would finally be on full display…

 _Oh goodness,_ thought Persephone, rather annoyed at herself. Now that she had let her thoughts wander there, the rest of the meeting would feel much longer. She could feel a familiar heat coiling in her belly. _It’s very unfair_ , she thought, _that Hades can’t read my mind and get equally annoyed by this meeting_.

Persephone looked down at her wrist. _Perfect!_ She did have a hair tie. She sat up straighter. She didn’t make any noise doing so but the movement still caught Hades’ eye. He was seated directly across the table from her. Persephone met his gaze, and without breaking it pulled her hair back and up into a high ponytail. She saw Hades' eyebrows disappear into his hairline for a split second before he was able to control himself. Maintaining eye contact, she took her time winding the hair tie around her ponytail. Very aware that having her arms raised was making the fabric across her chest just a little bit tighter. Persephone kept looking across the table and thought it was a good thing Hades didn’t sprout flowers. Based on the blush going across his face, the room would be full of blooms right now if he did. He swallowed and then diverted his attention back to the presentation. He was very still, except for a slight shuffle in his chair below the table that confirmed, while he wasn’t trying to repress an untimely flower show, there was something else he would rather not make the group aware of. Persephone suppressed a smile of satisfaction and looked back at the presentation. Nobody else seemed to realize what had just transpired.

The meeting was concluded 5 minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> If Hades gets teased, so do the readers. No E rated content here ;p


End file.
